Kodai Kaze
by Amaya Bouken
Summary: When three anime-loving teenagers get transported into the all-mighty world of anime, they reak chaos, panic, and disorder. But one question... when the fun's over...How to get home?
1. Sora Senshi

Kodai Kaze

 Chapter One:  Sora Senshi

            As sunlight crept through the open window, deep violet eyes awoke to the chilly October  morn.  Her  black hair blowing in the slight breeze, Sora Senshi awoke to find herself twenty minutes late… usual timing for the young teen who had a knack for oversleeping the day away…  She was just that kind of person.  Laid back and relaxed and not caring what other people say.  Sora had a strict thought to live by:  People who speak their minds openly are idiots.   Especially if their mind shouldn't be spoken about.  Therefore, she had little or no respect for the ones who teased and under-minded people who were different than themselves.  

            "SORA!  Get up!  You're late again!"  was the first real sound that Sora started her day to.  Her mother's screeching disapproval of her elaborate scheme of lateness.  Deciding to listen to the banshee, Sora reluctantly climbed into the shower.  As soon as she was done, she stepped into the room that she called home, which had been haphazardly and completely covered with Anime, J-pop, J-rock, and other Japanese posters in the last 4 1/2 months.

            Ignoring the paradise of perfection that she had created in her room, Sora somehow managed to find her way to her closet and decided on today's outfit choices.   In the end, she finally came to a concluding choice of a long red skirt, a matching turtle neck, and of course, her signature boots.  Standing 4 inches off the ground, these infamous boots were feared school wide.   No one could even remember how many broken bones and other miscellaneous injuries these all mighty boots of appalling power had created.  Or how many toes they had consumed…  And quite frankly, no one really wanted to know.

            As she ran towards the door, she made sure to grab Muteki, her beloved saxophone.  People also feared this instrument of doom.  Sora had developed a knack for whacking people over the head with Muteki frequently.  And yes, people had ended up in the hospital…  There was one rule with Muteki:  Don't make him mad.  Ever.  It spells out bloody murder for you and anyone near.

            Finally done getting dressed, Sora rushed out the door, at least an hour late, and headed for the black Wrangler Jeep in the driveway.  The Jeep was her baby.  No one had ever dared to touch it, and no one seemed very keen on the undertaking of this dreadful assignment.  The last person to even attempt to try it, had ended up in the hospital on life support.  As usual, no one knows how, and no one has the guts to ask.  

            When the feared duo of Sora and her Jeep skidded out of the driveway, the mailbox never even had time to dodge.  Poor old thing.  That had to have been the twenty-ninth time this week and it was only Wednesday.  After zooming down the road, completely ignorant to the accident with the mailbox, Sora was running approximately an hour and fifteen minutes late.  Not that she cared in the least.  Who cared if she had a record?  It sure didn't matter to her.  It's not like she had a clean record either…  The poor garage.  How was she supposed to know that matches and gas went boom when combined?  

I know that this chapter was really short, and that so far it's all original fiction and seemingly serious, but I promise you.  That's all going to change in a couple of chapters.  *evil grin*

  Amaya  


	2. Takumi Yuukan

Chapter Two:  Takumi Yuukan

            Awaking to the loud squawking of Kowashi at 6 a.m. was definitely not Takumi Yuukan's favorite wake up call.  As the red head stumbled over to the parrot's cage, he tripped on the mike stand that he used for practice.  I mean, aspiring vocalists needed practice after all.  Didn't they?  

            The second thing Takumi noticed was his idiotic sister's violin lying in the doorway.  Still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he picked up the infernal instrument, which was named Kariudo.  And for good reason.  That thing had caused almost as much damage as Muteki.  Shuddering, Takumi flung the violin into Hotaru's room on his way to the shower.  

            Stepping into the ice cold water, he remembered that really messed up dream from the night before…  Sora had been in it…along with that dreaded cat of hers, Kage.  God how he despised that infernal animal.  They had both been in the forest outside of the school.  Muttering about an ancient wind…  And then Sora broke off into Japanese ramblings…  

            Shaking his head slightly to remove all the access water from his hair, Takumi stepped into his room and took careful notice to turn of the Weiss music he had been listening to last night.  He had to be one of their biggest fans.  His whole room was littered with various Weiss memorabilia, including his vast spoon collection.  Seki Tomokazu was awesome.  And not to mention the fact that he was the seiyuu for Shuichi Shindou of Gravitation, which in it's own rights was an OK anime… A little messed up, but OK.  

            He practically waded across the mess that had been created in his room from the last Hotaru ranting escapade…  That was one of the scariest days of his teen life… Mental note to self:  Never make Hotaru mad again…Never.  His poor paintings.   All ruined in the tornado caused by his twin sister…   All of it.  Gone.  Oh well.  Time to stop brooding and time to go to the torture session.  

            Stepping up to the closet, Takumi selected his usual outfit.  Leather pants with a with turtleneck and black hiking boots.   Not to mention the various chains he called cool and his mother called sissy.  Necklaces were sissy.  Chains were manly.  

            Realizing that he was about 10 minutes late, he hurtled himself out the door and over to his prize possession.  His Mustang 5.0.  It was a '69 and a sweet car.  And not to mention the fact that it was in good condition.  Sora had taken the honor of naming it Denkou for the enormously fast acceleration rate.  As he backed out of the driveway, he made sure to check for Sora.  He didn't want to be driving in the same galaxy as her.  But hey, she probably wasn't even up yet…

            Honking the horn so that Hotaru would hurry up and get out there, Takumi revved up the engine and sped off as soon as his twin sister was safely inside.  Oh boy.  Another day of torture from the evil death pit called Gakusha High School.

Yes.  Another short chapter.  That's how the next one will be too.  One more introduction to go…Don't worry.  

 Amaya


	3. Hotaru Yuukan

Chapter Three:  Hotaru Yuukan

            I was awoken by the sound of my precious Kariudo banging into the wall.  How dare Takumi do that…I shall have to reek vengeance upon my unworthy twin…And to top that, he just stole my shower!  As the redheaded tyrant with fiery blue eyes stomped down the hall, looking for her destined prey, she failed to notice the damage done to her precious violin.  If she had, it would have been the end of calm life as we all know it.   Just imagine waking up to fire and screaming every morning, and that would be your future if anything ever happened to Kariudo.  

            Finally taking rightful claim to her shower, Hotaru decided that Takumi's punishment would come later…When Sora was there to help out.  And of course, the honorable Muteki would have to be there as well.  With an evil glint in her sky blue eyes, Hotaru stepped into the now extremely icy cold stream of shower water and started planning out the various punishments that could be laid down upon her scheming brother dearest.

            Walking into her room, she made sure to pet one of her many Mr. K posters…There was just something about men with blonde ponytails and shiny guns that intrigued Hotaru.  And which scared the living daylights out of poor Sora.  Oh well.  Sighing, she made her way past her many K shrines and into her closet.  After selecting a white sweater with a pair of bootcut khakis, Hotaru made sure to grab the 'Mr. K Trenchcoat'.  She so wanted a holster for her belt.  She could just see the look on her principal's face. 

            Smirking, she snapped out of her daze, realizing that Takumi was honking at her again.  Look's like it was time to go.  Making sure to take her time going down the stairs to the large kitchen, Hotaru kissed her mother goodbye and grabbed a waffle in her teeth.  Opening the door and taking time to admire the singing birds, she slowly walked out towards the stalling Mustang and her impatient brother.  At least he had the decency to let her close her door before taking off at about 65 miles per hour.  Oh how she hated these jock cars.  

Yeah.  Another short chapter.  Told ya…I'm going to go start developing the actual plot now.  Ja ne!

  Amaya


	4. Gakusha High School

Chapter Four:  Gakusha High School

Author's Notes:   This chapter is written from Takumi's point of view.

            Pulling up to the Hell-hole known as Gakusha High, I reluctantly turned off Denkou and climbed out of my precious vehicle of obvious doom.  Grabbing Hotaru and dragging her crying self into the school, I made my way to the doors of evil.  Involuntarily checking my watch, I realized that I was ten minutes late.   Oh great.  I'm turning into to some kind of male Sora.  Just great…My thoughts were violently interrupted when I heard a screech from my sister.  

"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but, what the heck is wrong with you now?!"  I asked the wailing chibi with the TV Guide in front of me.

"They canceled my K!"  was the astoundingly loud reply.

            Rolling my eyes, I slowly walked away.  Oh joy.  Now all I'm going to hear for the rest of the day is my idiotic sister complaining about how the networks canceled Gravitation yet again.  Sora would want to throw a party…maybe I'll go ahead and join her.  It couldn't hurt.  Hmm…Sora…The beautiful hair, the slender body, the deep eyes…BAM!  Ouch!  Good God almighty!  I need to concentrate…last time I checked, walls don't move for day-dreaming idiots like me.  Re-checking my watch, I realized that I was now twenty minutes late.  Yep.  Definitely turning into Sora…  Sora, Sora, Sora…

            Shaking my head, I walked into my first class, which happened to be English.    And the room that contained none of the schools rare windows.  Being late to school:  A detention and a lecture.  Walking into a class twenty minutes late:  Odd looks and yelling.   Walking into a class twenty minutes late and realizing that the teacher is asleep:  Priceless.  

            Slipping past my snoozing teacher, I sidled into my desk and started copying the morning's assignments from the board.  Ignoring the snickers and glances coming from my peers, I went on with my copying.  However, I could not ignore the heavy text book flying through the air towards my head.  Three, two, one, contact.  Rubbing my temples, I calmly stood up and returned the cursed object to it's owner.  Yeah, Takumi.  That's the way to handle it.  Don't fight back.  

            That's all I had been hearing from my father since I could remember.  He had always been a peaceful man.  Reluctant to fight, even when mom's life depended on it.  He had made her give up the fight against cancer.  Maybe he was just sparing her all of the pain, or maybe he was just trying to save himself the money.  I personally thought that it was the first.  Unlike Hotaru, who hadn't seemed to forgive him.  Just like the rest of the family.  My father had changed so much since moms died.  He became quiet, almost completely reserved to himself.  He had always been fun loving and loud.  But then again, so had moms.  Maybe being his old self was just too painful for him still.  The world may never know.

            Breaking out of my daze, I focused on the day's assignments.  Oh God I hate English.  I really do.  Now they're attempting to make everyone copy Japanese into English.  Don't they have any respect for our native language?  Obviously not.  Oh well.  I guess I can just stare at the clock until this piece of crap class is over.  Hmm…1….2…..3….RING!  Halleluiah.  I'm free.

            Walking out of the torture session known as English, I made my way to the art room.  I just love living up to my name.  Oh well.  That's really a rather long story and I really need to clear my thought process for my creative juices to be able to flow freely.  Hmm…Clear, clear, clear…think clarity….This is just great.  I'm talking to myself yet again…  Or more like thinking to myself…I'm too out of it to notice if I'm saying things aloud.  I disagree with Sora, for once.  Sleep is GOOD for you.  Not BAD for you…  She seems to have it all wrong.  I didn't think that that was possible  Shows what I know.  Oops.  Five seconds to the bell.  Time to show off that track record.

            Sprinting down the hall, I noticed my still blubbering sister plotting maniacally in a corner.   I'm going to choose to ignore this one.  I probably don't want to know.  Last time that I asked what she was up to, I wanted to rip my ears off.  Then when she started describing a lemony scene between her and K, I didn't just want to stop at the ears.  I attempted to rip my whole head off, forcefully.  The look on my father's face was perfectly hilarious.  I was laughing for weeks.  Hotaru was too absorbed in plotting to notice the funny part, and thought that I was some crazy loon, which I am.  I'm surprised she didn't think that before.  I mean, Sora figured it out ages ago, but then, Sora is perfect.  Perfect laugh, perfect smile, perfect everything.  I really need to stop obsessing over her.  She's never going to go out with me.  She's just too busy.  

            Skidding into my art class just as the bell rang, I gave the teacher a quick apologetic glance and scurried over to my seat and drawing table.   Taking no notice of anyone else in the room, I began on my latest sketch.  It was of the light of my life, who would never be.  Her eyes were the hardest to draw.  They described her personality.  So different, yet complex.  And so beautiful.  She would probably never know how perfect she was.  And if anyone ever told her, they would have beaten me to it.  I have no guts, and don't want to ruin our friendship.  She only thinks as me as a friend.  Nothing more.  I wish that this weren't the obvious truth.  I wish that things could be perfect.  And  that she would just think of me, as I think of her, for even just one second in time.  For her to bless her train of thought upon me, would enable me to die a happy man.

             Exiting away from my drastic and wishful thinking, I focused on my art piece.  Ignoring the snickers coming from around me, I concentrated on the delicate art of capturing the form of the beautiful Sora.  All these idiots had had their own chance with Sora, and one of them was the infamous 'Life Support Patient'.  He tried to touch the Jeep.  Big no no.  Not even Hotaru was that stupid, and that's really saying something. 

            When creating art, one can become so absorbed in the complex process that he may lose track of the time.  Of course, being the geek that I am, this frequently happens to me.  Listening to the end of the screeching bell, I grab my binder and head out the door.  Opening the door to be glomped by a still wailing chibi sister is no way to start a passing period. Especially when the chibi in question is Hotaru.  Prying her mini-form off of my head, I attempt to escape.  Bad idea.

 "TAKUMI!  THEY CANCELED K!  NO!  NOT MY K!" was her reply to my failed escape plot.

 "Hotaru , calmly remove yourself from me this instant." I muttered to my idiotic sister.  

 "WAAAAAH!  NOT K!  NO!"  came the screeching response.

            At this point, I was flat out hoping for a miracle, laying there in the hallway, with my sister on top of me.  How embarrassing.  How lucky for me, a miracle did arrive.  In the purest form possible. I was so relieved to see Sora walking down the hallway, carrying that cursed saxophone, ready to whack my sister over the head.  Much to my disappointment, that moment never arrived.  Hotaru was off of me in a second and ready with her violin.  I got out of there as soon as I could.  It's never a smart thing to be involved in an instrument war. 

            Ah. At last.  Fourth period.  Choir.  Most think it torturous, yet I find it fun.  Thus increasing the geek status bar above my head.  Ah wonderful.  We're singing some random theme song to some random video game.  I wonder if Sora knows it…she most likely does.  At least I don't have to think about anything until later on…Yes.  Time to sing.

 ------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

            That bell is my savior.  I can't wait to get home.  Sora wants me to head over to her house later on.  I think she really is going to have that party.  I do wonder where Hotaru is though…she disappeared during lunch muttering about avenging K.  She's probably off attempting to break into the TV station…  I had better get going.  I have to change my shirt.  Maybe I should make a custom 'I Hate Gravitation' shirt.  Sora would be pleased.  Hotaru would be rabid.  

            Walking over to Denkou, I climbed in and started the engine.  I love this car.  So perfect.  So fast.  So American.  I can't believe my parents actually paid for an imported car when they won't ever buy Hotaru a skateboard…  I feel special.  Oh so special.  Cranking up the radio, I quickly put in my latest CD.  Linkin Park:  Meteora.  I had to illegally download all of the songs, but heck.  I wasn't about to pay full price for a CD when I could pay less than a dollar to burn one off myself.  Some people just don't see the simplicity of it all. 

            Driving past the park, I heard loud, chibi-ish screaming that sounded too familiar to be good.  Just as I suspected.  Hotaru was again protesting the cancellation of tonight's Gravitation episode.  The people I'm related to.  No wonder Sora always invites me over.  I think she pities me.  

            Finally arriving home, I quickly change my shirt and grab some walking shoes.  Sora lives right down the street.  No need to fire up Denkou again.  Waste of gas, which is a waste of money, which is something I don't have. Discovering both parents still at work, I quickly scrawled a note stating my location and how to locate it, I jogged out the door, past the angry cop dragging my sister down the sidewalk.  I'll let her handle this one on her own…

            Walking up to Sora's house, I felt watched.  As in someone was seriously staring at me.  Oh.  Hello Kage.  You evil scum of the devil, you.  Stepping past the evil cat in the bushes, I cautiously rang the doorbell.  I remember the last time I came here.  I got whammed with a  soapy frying pan for looking in the wrong direction.  I was only staring at the bush.  Touchy family.

            To my relief, the door was opened by Sora, who was wearing a party hat.  I started to say hi, when she stepped right past me and started talking to the cat in some odd language.  Who knows.  She does that every once in a while. I think it's Elvish from Lord of the Rings.  She's a big fan.  

            As I started to talk to her, her eyes just glazed over and she looked ghostly for a moment.  I was quite freaked out.  All of a sudden she started running, Kage in her wake.  I decided to follow.  I didn't trust that cat.  On the way to the destination, which was still unknown to me, I grabbed Hotaru from the clutches of the law and told her to run.  She got an odd look on her face, then just followed my orders. 

                                It was dark when we got there.


	5. Grove of the Kodai Kaze

Kodai Kaze – Chapter Five 

                                              Hidden Grove of Kodai Kaze

      Author's Note:  This story is written from Hotaru's point of view.   Enjoy!  .

       Darn my luck.  What an idiot of a brother I'm cursed with.  First, he just leaves me to handle that stupid cop on my own, and then he drags me off to some weirdo place.  The nerve of him.  

Yet the thing that really bugs me,  is that he thought to drag along his would-be girlfriend.  I really frickin hate Sora.  I don't care how violent, pretty, or somewhat nice she is.  She hates Gravitation.  Thinks it's weird, messed-up.  Maybe some people think that, like my brother, but she just goes crazy with the thought.

One time, she even went as far as to call the cops on one of my anti-TV Station protests.  How dare she.  But I will get her back, and that little saxophone too.  But, enough about her…I'm probably frothing at the mouth.  I do wonder where the heck we are, though.  

This place is really dark…almost creepy.  I'm seriously half-expecting the Boogie Man to jump out at us.  That would be OK with me if he took Sora and left.  In fact, I would probably worship him instead of K…Nah.  I'd just send him a fruit basket.  Yeah…that'll do it.  Fruit.

Oh, there she goes again.  Muttering under her breath in some weird language.  Hmm…I think that's Japanese.  Hey, I am Japanese…I should know what she's saying.  Oh my god, I think I'm going deaf.

  That's it.  I'm getting out of here.  I don't like this at all.  It's just too creepy for my liking.  That idiot Takumi isn't coming…he looks really dazed, zoned out.        

       I'm starting to feel really dizzy now…I can't tell if my feet are one the ground or not.  Sora's still muttering those silly words…I feel really weird…I honestly think I'm going to pass out…everything's going black…

                 AND THE BLACK SETS IN

       Oh, my head.  Where the hell am I?  It seems to be like some kind of apartment, maybe not.  I can't tell yet.  What the heck is that weird painting supposed to be?  Hmm…now that looks really familiar.  Nah…couldn't be.  I'm dreaming.  I have to be dreaming.  I just have to be.  

       Hmm…where are the others?  They're not here.  That's really not cool…Oh, I think I know where they are…I hear sounds coming from down the hall.   That's probably where they are, and when I get there, that stupid witch had better have an explanation for where the hell we are and how we got here.  

       The doors pushed to.  Oh well.  I'll just open it.  Holy crap.

                  "I don't think I'm dreaming anymore…" said Hotaru as she promptly passed out and fell to the floor.

AND THE BLACKNESS SETS IN FOR THE  

                             SECOND TIME

       Oh my god.  My eyes are still burning.  Now I hope and pray to god that that was a nightmare.  But, the troubling thing is, I don't think it was.  Due to the fact that a certain pink-haired imp is currently sitting in front of my in a bathrobe.  Poking me.  Poke, poke, poke. 

       "Poke, poke, are you OK, miss?" says it.

   "She's not going to be if you keep poking at her, baka." answers someone standing in the background.     

       "It's OK.  I'm fine.  But, where am I, and who are you?"

       "Umm…you're in Tokyo, Japan, and I'm Shuichi, and the big meanie back there is Yuki."

       It was then that my worst thoughts were confirmed.  I was in Yuki Eiri's apartment, and this was no dream.  I'm am so gonna kill Sora for this.  It's not funny.

       "Is there something wrong, miss?"  asked Shuichi tentatively

       "Umm…I'm fine, and my name's not miss.  It's Hotaru."

       "Well, Hotaru-san, you are most certainly NOT welcome in this apartment.  I have more than enough children here as is." Snapped Yuki as he glared at Shuichi.

       "Ummm…I'm really sorry.  Can I just use your phone?"

       "Are you deaf?  'Not weclome' means get the hell out.  NOW."

       The next thing I knew, I was being picked up by the scruff of my neck and flying out the door of the apartment…Much to the dislike of Shuichi, whom immediately started to protest.  Yet, his protests were drowned out by the angry yelling issuing from the tall blonde's mouth.  I guess I'll just sit here and listen to the screaming, then.  

       "YUKI! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN?"

       "THIS IS NOT A CHARITY HOUSE!  IT'S BAD ENOUGH WITH YOU AROUND!"

       "THAT WAS MEAN!  LET HER BACK IN…OR I'LL KILL THAT STUPID LAPTOP!"

       "YOU WOULNDN'T DARE!"

       "I WOULD!"

       "Fine.  Let her in."

       "YUKI!  YOU'RE SO NICE!" cried Shuichi as he flung open the door and glomped Yuki.

       "Umm…so, can I use that phone now?"

       In which that response was replied to with rolling eyes from the tackled blonde, and constant blabbering from Shuichi.  This is gonna be a long night.  

Author's Ending Note:  Well spiffy.  An anime finally made an appearance.  Starting now, I will take no flaming.  Especially if it's against this particular anime.  Personally, I love Gravitation.  If you don't, fine.  But I don't want to hear about it.  Kepiche?  Ok.   .                    


End file.
